Sketch
by Marineblau12
Summary: Namanya Sai, dan dia suka menggambar.  Simple fic about Hinata and Sai -love- story.


**Disclaimer: Semua karakter punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, misstype, membingungkan.**

**Sketch**

Namanya Sai. Dia seorang anggota ANBU dulunya, namun sekarang hanya jadi Shinobi biasa. Rekan seperjuangan sang Pahlawan desa, Naruto.

Dia mudah dikenali, bahkan bagi orang yang belum pernah melihatnya.

Kulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Dia memang aneh, mengerikan, tapi indah di waktu yang sama. Satu lagi, dia pria yang selalu tersenyum.

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan senyum biasa, hanya senyum kosong tak bermakna.

Dia paling suka menggambar –dan memang sangat mahir di situ. Binatang, pemandangan, manusia. Segala yang dia buat tampak nyata. Segalanya hampir terasa nyata, namun mereka tak benar-benar ada.

Dia duduk di kursi, sambil melakukan kesukaannya.

Gambar. Gambar. Gambar.

Lalu angin datang menyelinap dari celah jendela kaca, meniup keras kertasnya setelah mengibarkan tirai putih yang menghalangi jalannya. Sketsa yang baru saja dilukis, rusak.

Dia menghela nafas, lalu berdiri. Sedikit merasa marah pada angin yang menghancurkan gambarnya. Tangannya yang kuat meraih daun jendela, berniat menutupnya, namun dia akhirnya sadar, bahwa angin mencoba membantunya.

Angin memberinya alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama.

Dia berjalan lagi, duduk lagi di kursinya, dan menggambar lagi.

Gambar. Gambar. Gambar.

Waktu bergulir, dan Sai masih bertahan pada sketsanya.

Garis lurus.

Garis melengkung.

"**O-ohayo… Sai-san."**

Pinsil putus, kertas tertembus, sketsa tercoret.

Sai membuang sketsa yang salah, lalu memulai yang baru.

Gambar alis yang melengkung, mata yang terbenam, lalu senyum yang merekah.

"**Aku selalu suka bulan."**

Hidungnya yang mancung terkena cahaya dewi malam, Sai butuh menambahkan guratan bayangan. Di sisi kiri, di bawah.

Arsir. Arsir. Arsir.

"**Kalau aku, suka kau."**

Lalu ada bayangan kemerahan di kedua pipi. Sai tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan lagi.

Arsir. Arsir. Arsir.

Gambar. Gambar. Gambar.

Garis lurus.

Garis melengkung.

"**Konoha diserang!"**

Cahaya semakin terang, butuh lebih banyak bayangan. Ada banyak emosi, perlu beberapa kerutan. Ada ledakan, teriakan, dan ketakutan.

Tangan Sai mulai bergerak cepat. Ke sana. Ke mari. Ada keringat yang lepas dari dahinya, jatuh dan menembus sketsa tanpa aura.

"**Tolong!"**

"**Hinata!"**

Mentes lagi, lagi, lagi.

Bagai darah yang dulu sempat merembes dari tubuh gadis yang terluka. Banyak, memenuhi sketsa yang baru setengah.

"**Hinata-san! Hinata-san! Hinata!"**

Terlalu banyak bayangan. Terlalu tebal. Hitam pekat. Sepekat ketakutannya saat itu. Sehitam besi yang menembus tubuh lemah dalam pelukannya.

"S-Sai-san?"

Ruangan itu tak lagi sepi. Sai tak lagi sendiri.

Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang di depan wajahnya tersenyum, menunjukkan kehangatan yang selalu tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Hinata ingin duduk, jadi dia mulai bergerak, namun Sai menahannya.

"Jangan. Nanti, saja," katanya.

Sketsanya terlupa, Sai memperhatikan Hinata.

"S-sudah dari tadi?"

"Tidak."

Hinata tahu, ada sketsa di atas meja. Ada juga beberapa gumpalan kertas lain di lantainya. Sai berbohong.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

"Kau tertidur nyenyak."

"Tidak."

"Aku tak bohong."

"Tapi kau tak jujur."

Suasana sepi lagi. Mereka berpandangan. Hinata tersenyum, Sai tertawa.

"B-bagaimana sketsanya?"

"Belum jadi."

"Masa?"

"Begitulah." Sai berdiri, lalu pergi. Di depan pintu dia berkata, "Aku akan menggambar sketsa lagi besok."

"Jadi kau akan kembali?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata sendiri, Sai pergi.

Ada udara hangat, ada hati yang ceria.

"Sampai jumpa…"

Ada juga suara lembut Hinata yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan.

Sai berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan tangan memegang kertas dan pena. Ada angin yang menyapanya saat tiba di luar. Kemudian, ada senyumnya yang lebih bernyawa.

"**S-Sai-san mahir menggambar."**

"**Kau mau?"**

"**Boleh?"**

Lalu Sai tertawa ringan, seringan langkahnya berjalan ke pusat Konoha, berbaur dengan orang yang juga berlalu-lalang di sana.

"**Aku akan memberikannya begitu sketsanya telah selesai. Tapi kau harus selalu ada di sini."**

"**M-memang sketsa apa?"**

Sai tertawa lagi, lalu berjalan, menarik nafas, kemudian berlari.

"Kau," katanya, mengingat peristiwa dua minggu lalu di bukit pinggir hutan, antara dia, taman bunga, dan Hinata.

Kau. Kau. Kau. Kau.

Hyuuga Hinata.

**An: Saya tahu alurnya, bahasanya, semuanya kacau. Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan review.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
